


unnie knows best

by charm_point



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, the best way I can describe this is like hands-on voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm_point/pseuds/charm_point
Summary: repost from 2014. girl!penhyuk (Minhye/Penelope). Total pwp. Minhye likes that Penelope likes Sungsook.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Shin Donggeun | Peniel
Kudos: 2





	unnie knows best

**Author's Note:**

> kind of ties into my girl!penjae fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502220 but isn't a direct prequel/sequel, more of a like... deleted scene? As there, heavily based off their MTV B+ Diary and just the general way that Minhyuk and Sungjae both couldn't keep their hands off Peniel for ages.

Penelope’s not the prettiest girl in Cube or even their group, but she draws Minhye in with her soft curves and soft voice, with her easy compliance and perhaps slightly excessive love of skinship. Minhye can’t keep her hands off her and Penelope only returns it, so it was inevitable that they’d end up here.

Minhye feels Penelope shiver in her arms as she scrapes her teeth along the girl’s jugular. She’s so pliant and sensitive, and though Minhye’s always thought of herself as a romantic and gentle type, it’s things like this that make her want to ruin the younger girl, to pin her down and tease her until she’s begging to be fucked, to own her and have her hanging off her every word and following every command like an over-eager puppy. She tugs Penelope’s tight v-neck off with her help and pushes her back against the closed door of the dressing room, two sets of hands working on buttons and zippers and bra hooks as they make out.

It’s a little overwhelming for Penelope, who lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend on prom night and has only gotten as far as kissing with anyone since, and even then, not since she was in JYP, but she doesn’t pull away when Minhye starts rubbing her through her underwear. It feels so good after so long, especially since she hasn’t had the time or privacy to get herself off in weeks, and she moans as she spreads her legs a little further. Minhye giggles and moves her hands up to palm Penelope’s heavy breasts, whispering “The others are still home, you know…” into her ear.

Penelope blushes and looks away, but Minhye pushes down her underwear and continues as she teases the younger girl’s clit.

"But I think you like that, don’t you? Don’t you wish it was all of us here right now?" Minhye coos as she finally pushes a finger inside Penelope, hot and wet and tight. Penelope’s nails dig into Minhye’s back and she steadfastly stays silent, but the way she angles her hips and draws the older girl closer with her foot makes it obvious that Minhye’s hit gold. She smirks, and slips in another finger, pumping them in and out slowly.

"You know your unnies love you so much, right? Your dongsaengs too, oh, how Sungsook loves you…"

"Sungsook…" Penelope breathes, and Minhye smirks even more as Penelope’s inner walls momentarily clench around her fingers. She knows how infatuated their maknae is with Penelope, but she didn’t think that Penelope felt anything like this in return.

"Yeah, haven’t you seen her looking at you? You must be the only one who doesn’t know how wet you make her."

She rubs Penelope’s clit with her thumb as she speaks and feels the girl shudder against her. “It’s so obvious, Penny, she wants you so badly. I bet she wishes she were me right now, fucking your wet little pussy with her pretty fingers…”

Penelope’s eyes squeeze together and she swears under her breath, her orgasm building as Minhye works her easily with her hands and her words.

"Have you-- have you ever done this with her?" she blurts out, and Minhye looks at her curiously.

"With Sungsook? You kidding? You think she'd be this horny all the time if I was there to help her out? Besides, she's a bit young..."

"I-I don't want to do anything--"

"I'm not judging! She's the one who's grinding on the edge of chairs because your nips slipped out the top of your bra when you bent over." Minhye pauses, and furrows her eyebrows in thought. "The purple one, you know? It does that a lot, I don't know if you've realised."

"Oh, yeah, I don't really like that one, I just wear it at home."

"So I've noticed."

"Umm... can we go back to Sungsook, if it's not, like, weird? Oh my god, this must be so weird, you're here and we're talking about someone else, I'm sorry--"

Minhye shuts her up with a kiss and resumes moving her fingers in and out. "I like it," she whispers, and feels the relief flood through Penelope's body, her soft thighs shaking slightly as Minhye builds her back up.

"I like the way Sungsook looks at you like you're something to eat," Minhye continues, pinching one of Penelope's nipples hard with her free hand before scraping her teeth across the younger girl's neck, "Like all she wants to do is bite into this milky skin and drink you up..."

She lifts her wet hand to her mouth to taste Penelope's juices, sucking and licking her hand lewdly as she goes back to work with her other hand. Penelope's so wet it's running down her thighs, so worked up that tears are forming in the corners in her puppy dog eyes. The taste and visuals alone make Minhye moan a little herself, but she knows she has to focus on making this girl come before she can get off.

"Don't you want to feel her plump lips against your pussy? That sharp tongue against your clit?" Minhye scratches her short, blunt nails against Penelope's inner lips and circles her clit, teasing cruelly as she feels Penelope get close, but relents as she hears a sobbed moan.

"Ask her if you're allowed to come." Minhye whispers into Penelope's ear, and Penelope's so far gone she doesn't realise that Minhye's gotten her phone out. "Beg for her, say that you're hers."

Penelope's words are a jumbled mix of Korean and English and she's squirming and shuddering and Minhye's almost entirely supporting her now, but she's a good girl and does what she's told even as she comes hard.

"I want-- Please, I need to-- ah, _Sungsook_!"

Minhye pockets her phone and gently lets them both sink down to the floor, Penelope's legs like jelly and both sets of lips swollen and glistening red. She doesn't get much time to catch her breath before Minhye pulls her in for another makeout session, but it's only a few minutes before the older girl drags her back up and helps her get dressed again.

"You kids feel free to invite me in on a threesome, okay?" Minhye purrs into Penelope's ear as she opens the door, and gives the American girl's ass one final pinch before making her way to the bathroom.

Penelope merely blushes at that and looks innocent as Ilsoon turns and gives her an exaggerated wink, life in the dorm going quickly back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please like, comment and check out my other works! If you have requests, I'd love to hear them too ^^


End file.
